Batman
by envyme13
Summary: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman! Batman, Batman, Batman! -Dean annoying Sam, as usual. Read and Review!
1. Batman!

Comedy

**Batman!**

***Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the supernatural characters.

**-Wrote this , thinking about my dear brother and loving boyfriend. Hope you Enjoy! R&R.**

* * *

Dean and Sam were sprawled out on their own beds in some cheap motel. Several papers, books , and pencils surrounded Sam on his bed. While Dean just lay on his holding a black device. Sam was doing research on a thesis paper on Law, he expected to get paid very well for it, if he ever got to finish…

"_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman! Batman, Batman, Batman!" _Dean yelled as he fidgeted with the PSP Sam had bought him for Christmas. His new game was a Batman game. It consisted of Batman on a motorcycle driving down Gotham City shooting targets with his bat weapons. The song was the most irritating sound in the world, and Dean could not stop singing it every time he shot a target. Unfortunately, he never seemed to miss, and there was like a hundred levels.

"_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman! Batman, Batman, Batman!" _Dean's yelling made Sam type up Batman about ten times in a sentence, instead of the fact he needed to state.

"Would you please not sing that every time you shoot a target," Sam insisted to his brother wishing he'd never bought him anything.

Dean looked over at him annoyed. "Fine."

Instead of Dean's singing , every time he shot a target Sam heard the noise, BANG!

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG .BANG. BANG.

Sam started tapping a pencil over his forehead fiercely, it was impossible to concentrate this way.

BANG. BANG. BANG. "DEAN!" Sam yelled at his brother throwing the pencil at him making him miss a target.

Wamp.

"You made me miss!" His brother exclaimed in horror.

"Good!"

Dean gave his brother a dirty look then proceeded to play his game. _"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman! Batman, Batman, Batman!" _He screamed obnoxiously as he hit each target.

Sam started throwing his pillows at Dean. Wamp. Wamp. Bang. Wamp. Wamp.

"_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman! Batman, Batman, Batman!" _Dean yelled before rushing out of the room with his game.

Sam could still hear the faint , BANG. BANG. BANG , out in the hallway. When the noise was gone completely he turned back to his laptop and worked on finishing his thesis.

An hour later, with half his paper finished, his brother returned.

Sam looked up completely vexed wishing he were gone at least an hour more.

"Look what I got Sammy," Dean said holding up a new game called ,_ Call of Duty_.

Oh No, Sam thought.


	2. Call of duty

**Call of Duty!**

**(Humor.)**

That night Sam's head was pounding and he could no longer think straight, his thesis paper would have to wait to be finished until morning. Thankfully, Dean did not start playing his new game "COD" as he attempted sleep.

**3:00a.m**

"Come on you son of a gun, where are you!" Sam heard his brother shouting. Then bang, a gun was fired.

He jumped up with a start and looked around, his eyes immediately rolled as he saw his brother laying on his bed in nothing but red hearted boxers, playing his silly new game on his psp.

"Hands up!" He heard the annoying thing say. _What the heck!_

"No, No, No!" Dean screamed at the thing. Sam watched as Dean's nostrils flared, he looked like a crazy person. It was just a game, jeez.

"Dean can you, _Shut up_," Sam told his brother irritatingly.

Bang.

Bang.

Dean ignored him, and turned his body towards the opposite direction, Sam now stared at his back. The noise didn't stop.

Cannons and bombs exploded throughout their small motel room, all the noise coming from Dean's little… _toy_.

Sam covered his face with a pillow and closed his eyes.

"I got you now, sucker!" His brother yelled.

Shoot me, Sam thought. "I am trying to sleep. Can't you put that thing on mute and shut up!"

Dean ignored him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!," Sam screamed.

He stood up and walked over to his brother snatching the device from his hand.

"Give me that!" Dean demanded angrily.

Sam ignored him, what was so special about this thing anyway?

An hour later, he found out..

"Give it back!" Dean yelled as he pounded on the bathroom door and attempted to twist the knob for the millionth time.

Bang. Sam sat in the bathtub with the hugest smile on his face, he was an addict. Call of duty, was awesome!

"Sam, give me my game!" He heard his brother yelling from outside the bathroom.

"Your not going to kill me suckers!" Sam spoke to the psp.

"It's mine! Give it back!"

They both were acting like a pair of teenage boys obsessed with video games.

Dean stopped pounding on the door and yelling for about a minute, when he came back he only knocked lightly.

"If you don't give me my game back, I'm going to break your laptop," He threatened.

It took Sam more then a minute to process that information because he was so entranced with in the game, he stood quickly and went by the door. "You wouldn't," he gritted.

An evil laugh came behind the door. "I would!"

Sam unlocked the door and opened it quickly Dean ran in pushing him in the process, he didn't even have the laptop on his hand. He tricked him!

"Give me my psp," Dean seethed as he attempted to grab it from his brother.

Sam clutched it to his body as if his life depended on it. "Never!"

Dean attempted to snatch it but Sam lifted up in the air.

Before they knew it, they were watching as it flew away from them and into the toilet bowl in slow motion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" They both yelled at the same time as they jumped to try and save it.

R.I.P Play station portable…


	3. Poke

**Facebook!**

**(Humor.)**

Sam felt awful about being at fault for breaking Dean's PSP, he didn't talk to him for an entire week. So he decided to buy him the new I Phone. It was an expensive piece of equipment, but Dean had been extremely pleased with the makeup gift. It even had games..

But the best thing about it was the Apps, which included a facebook app. Dean was obsessed with facebook, he was constantly on it, updating his status almost every minute. Sam had a blackberry, which also included the app, and both phones had their notifications sent to each other.

Sam was in a local library, finally happy that he would be able to finish his dang thesis, when his phone vibrated.

Poke.

It was from Dean.

Annoyed, Sam poked him back. He will finish his thesis!

A second later.

Poke.

Gr, Sam thought poking him back.

Less than a second later. Poke.

_Stop poking me Dean! _He wrote on his wall and then poked him back, he wouldn't get the last poke!

Poke.

Your not going to win Dean, Poke back.

_This is war, brother! _Dean wrote on his wall.

Poke.

Their "war" went on for the next half hour.

_You will never win this poke battle! _Dean put up on his status.

_You both do now that poking is a flirtatious gesture on face book, you bunch of homos! _Bobby wrote on his status and tagged Dean and Sam.

Forty-five people liked it.

Sam changed his status to, _Dean started it!_

_What a homo, a girl wrote..._

_

* * *

**Only those who go on facebook can understand.. lol**__. REVIEW PLEASE!  
_


End file.
